


More

by elasticstockings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Crying, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Armitage Hux, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Top Kylo Ren, how cute, kylo thinks he's in total control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elasticstockings/pseuds/elasticstockings
Summary: Kylo loves fucking Hux until he cries. He doesn't realize that Hux loves it just as much.





	More

Kylo prefers Hux's quarters: it's less personal that way. But whether it's in Hux's quarters or not, Kylo always holds an advantage, so he doesn't protest too much when Hux suggests a change of setting.

It's not much of a difference, anyway, whether it's on Kylo's standard-issue bed or Hux's standard-issue bed that Hux is spread out, flushed and defiant, under Kylo.

Kylo's gripping Hux's hip so hard he'll leave bruises. Hux, for being so obsessed with control, has a moan dragged from his lips with every movement of Kylo's cock.

Hux is shaking, but when he orgasms he goes quite still, the coiled tension in his body relaxing for a brief moment. Come gets on Hux's stomach, his legs, and it's all so uncharacteristically messy that Kylo smirks. He loves being the one to take the General apart like this. Kylo is still fucking into him as Hux comes down from the orgasm.

Kylo thrusts in again and Hux makes a choked sound, breath hitching. "That's quite enough," he says unconvincingly, a far cry from his usual harsh persona. Kylo can see the hair sticking to his forehead, the flush in his face. But _more_ is all Kylo can think.

Kylo shakes his head. "No. I want you to beg me."

Hux glares up at him. "Like hell I'll -" he's cut off when Kylo slams back into him. "Unh . . . Ren . . ."

He sounds frayed, but it's not enough. He's still trying to hold onto his remaining scraps of composure. Kylo reaches down and wraps his hand around Hux's softening cock. Hux immediately recoils, his body tensing in response, and Kylo curses as Hux's ass tightens around him.

"I - I have work to do, st-stop it," Hux manages, when Kylo shows no sign of slowing. He sounds closer to breaking, which only motivates Kylo further.

"What would all of your officers think of you spreading your legs for me?" Kylo punctures his words with a particular violent thrust and twist of his fingers, and Hux lets out a low whimper. "You're mine. You belong to _me_."

"Ren," Hux breathes, through gritted teeth. Kylo notices his hands are gripping the sheets, knuckles white. "I - I can't."

"But you will," Kylo says, unpitying.

A pause.

"Please," Hux finally says, voice much softer, and Kylo gets, if possible, even harder. He knows he's close, but he doesn't want to come yet, so he stops rocking his hips into Hux, pulls out with a slick sound. It sends shivers of need up his spine. But no - he can wait. He can be patient.

Hux goes almost limp in relief, but Kylo curls his hand around Hux's cock again. "Beg for me," he says, his fingers continuing in their punishing rhythm.

"Please stop, it's too much," Hux gasps, then cries out. "I can't, I really can't - _Ren_ , please -"

It only makes Kylo move his fingers faster. He aches to come, but he _needs_ to finish this first. How Hux can be so willfully weak and vulnerable, Kylo doesn't know, but it excites him all the same. There's something deeply forbidden about seeing Hux, the figurehead of the First Order, reduced to pleading for mercy.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Kylo snarls. "How can you call yourself a leader when you fall apart like this?"

Hux's eyes wildly seek out Kylo's. They're glazed, and also wet. Kylo meets them, waiting. They've danced this dance before, and, no matter how long it takes, Kylo always wrings the same reaction from Hux. It's only a matter of time.

The next time Kylo's fingers move, Hux flinches, and a tear overflows from one of his eyes and over his cheek. The sight of it sends jolts of desire, hunger, pleasure through Kylo's body. He can't wait any longer.

"Enough," Kylo says, and withdraws his hand from Hux's cock. At first Hux barely processes this, but then dull hope starts to rise in his face, until Kylo puts a hand on Hux's hip to hold him in place. Hux still tries to flinch away but Kylo's grip renders him virtually immobile. And Hux is weakened anyway, unable to struggle as furiously as would normally.

"Oh, no no no no no -" Hux says, too far gone to do anything other than whimper.

Kylo needs to feel Hux shatter, needs to come as Hux cries. Eager, he doesn't give any warning, just presses his cock against Hux's entrance and moves.

Hux is not a pretty crier, and Kylo takes pleasure in that fact as the general all but falls apart, more tears falling to join the first. His breathing is erratic, and with every exhale there's the strained sound of someone desperate to hold on.

As Kylo fucks into Hux's tight heat, he stares straight into Hux's puffy eyes, and notices the tears heavy on his eyelashes. For some reason, finds himself automatically reaching one hand out to cup Hux's face. To wipe one of the tears away. Hux barely processes the action, for which Kylo feels irrationally relieved about. Later he will remember this moment, and, uneasy, try to forget it.

Eventually Hux becomes tired out, and, eyes closing, he relaxes. These are the only times Kylo sees Hux like this, with the tension in his body completely dissipating. Privately Kylo is of the opinion that this kind of exhaustion is good for Hux - even if Hux won't acknowledge it. That's why Kylo has to make him see: everything works out much better when Hux is his, and his alone.

Kylo looks down at Hux's face, his lips slightly parted. _Mine._

"Kylo," Hux whispers, and Kylo barely catches the word, because that's when he comes, emits a small groan, punctured with a gasp.

They're breathing hard for a while, then Kylo finally extracts himself. He looks down at Hux's limp, exhausted form. Covered in sweat and come, hair a mess, face red and wet with tears. The general is reduced to _this_ , all because of Kylo.

The thought pleases Kylo so much that he doesn't realize until much later that, even though he'd stopped gripping Hux's hip after those first several tears, Hux hadn't moved away.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
